


Right In Front Of You

by MizJoely



Series: Mytheamore [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, mythea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: mychakk asked: For Mythea, maybe s4 'what has Anthea been up to?





	Right In Front Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychakk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/gifts).



She knew about his brief, torrid tryst with Lady Smallwood; he told her everything, after all, and even if he hadn't - well. He wasn't prone to wearing Clair de Lune eau de parfum, so that would have been a dead giveaway.

It was her own fault, really; she'd never made her feelings for him clear, in the way both he and his brother seemed to need to have things emotional spelt out for them. And then she'd accepted that transfer to the New York embassy, when her own feelings started getting in the way of her work.

He'd accepted her transfer gracefully, keeping his comment to a simple, mild, "If that's what you think best for your career, of course I'll approve it."

But now she was back, and Lady Smallwood had moved on to Husband No. 2, an MP with a much more public career than Mycroft Holmes would ever have - or want, for that matter - and he was back to being the Iceman.

Or so she thought, right up until the moment he took her in his arms and kissed her with a passion she'd never dared imagine he could feel for her.

He admitted that it was his affair with Lady Smallwood that had caused him to open his eyes to what he'd been missing, what had been right in front of him that he'd foolishly let go.

She sent a small bouquet of bellflowers and peach roses*, along with a bottle of Clair de Lune - anonymously of course - to Lady Smallwood shortly after that confession.

She received in return a brief, entirely unexpected text only moments after she'd been notified that her gift had been delivered.

_You're quite welcome my dear. I hope you two will be as happy as Edward and I are._

It was signed simply 'Alicia'.

_*Both flowers mean "thank you"._


End file.
